Another Love Story Gone Wrong
by XxCyberSkullyxX
Summary: Esperanza took it too far with Miguel one night and her dream was unlocked. Being a mother. So, why is she so scared? Is it Hortensia and Marta's wrath, the dangers of the sheds, or an unexpected visitor in California? Will she survive the treacherous nine months of pregnancy or bring the world down with her?
1. Mistakes

Esperanza looked at Miguel and Marta. Isabel was clinging to her leg. Mama looked as if she was slapped. Abuelita was back in Mexico. It had all happened too fast. They just took her away, leaving Esperanza and Mama stunned. Miguel was kissing Marta. Neither of them knew how that was remotely possible. Esperanza made a soft whimper and let a tear fall down her cheek. Miguel pulled away and saw Esperanza. He saw the horrible hurt in her eyes.

"Anza," he whispered. Esperanza stayed frozen as Isabel crawled into Esperanza's comforting arms. Miguel took a step toward Esperanza, but she backed away. Miguel was screwed.

"Miguel, leave me alone. You kissed Marta. I can't believe I wanted to date you." Esperanza choked, holding back her tears. She ran away, tears falling down her face. Isabel clutched her doll as Esperanza bolted across the fields.

"Esperanza!" Miguel called from far away. Esperanza sped up, getting closer to her hiding spot. "Anza!" Miguel was closer now. Esperanza held Isabel tighter, not wanting to drop her. She had Papa's words echoing in her mind. "_Aguántate tantito y la fruta caerá en tu mano, Wait a little while and the fruit will fall into your hand." I've waited a long time, Papi. And the fruit fell into Marta's hand. I want him to be my boyfriend, but he likes Marta more_. Esperanza thought, sobs escaping her. Esperanza stopped and set Isabel down. She fell to her knees. _All my hard work for nothing._ Esperanza felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She looked up. It was Miguel. Isabel was too frightened to comfort. The doll was being comforting as Isabel clutched it. She was curled up in a tight ball, thinking about Abuelita. Esperanza looked away, but Miguel pulled her to his sight. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. "You...wanted to...date me?!" Esperanza didn't respond and began to storm away, towards Mama. Miguel began to run to her again. "Damn it, Anza!" Esperanza whipped around, looking as if she had been slapped. She was shocked. Miguel had never cursed in front of her. Isabel looked worried. Esperanza looked back at Isabel and began to sprint to her. She scooped up Isabel and started toward the house. "_Es más rico el rico cuando empobrece que el pobre cuando enriquece._The rich person is richer when he becomes poor, than the poor person when he becomes rich, Miguel. Now just leave me alone!" Esperanza ordered, but Miguel ignored her. He grabbed Esperanza and hugged her. Tight. Isabel whimpered and squeezed out of his grip and darted toward the house.

"I'm sorry." He whispered one last time. Esperanza was still hurt, but she hugged back, letting him know he was forgiven. "Marta forced me to kiss her. I love you and you only, Anza." Esperanza's hurt was washed away with his kind words, and she buried his face in his chest. Her voice was too choked from her bawling, so she could only give off signs. But Miguel knew she had forgiven him. She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tighter, never wanting to let Miguel go.

Esperanza was hunched over a toilet, hurling. Miguel held her hair back and Isabel whispered, "Is Anza going to die?" Miguel could hear the same panic in Isabel's voice as she clutched her doll, about to wail.

"No!" Miguel sternly replied. His voice changed with his childhood friend. "Its okay, Anza. The doctor will be here soon." Esperanza looked up at him and smiled. He always knew what to say. But she quickly began her vomiting again. Miguel began to pat her back. Its been two months since the incident in the rows of fruit. Was Esperanza sick? Would she have to go to the hospital? Miguel didn't ask those questions and just continued to swaddle her in comfort. It was all he could do to get his mind off the uncertainty: Esperanza could die.

That's how it was when the doctor arrived.

He was the same doctor that treated Mama when she was depressed. "Hello, doctor." Esperanza weakly greeted, finished with her vomiting. The doctor smiled and motioned Esperanza into the cabin. Miguel picked her up and carried Esperanza inside.

When the doctor was finished, he announced, "I have good news." Miguel thought it was just a vomiting phase and let out a sigh of relief. "Miguel, you are going to be-"

"What?"

"No! I'm going to be a-"

"Yes, Mrs. Ortega. Your child is pregnant and you are going to be a grandma." Esperanza looked stunned. Pregnant? No. She was fifteen. But she pictured Irene. Seventeen and two kids.

"Are you...sure?" Esperanza managed to choke out.

"Yes. Congratulations, Miss Ortega."

Esperanza lay there, scared. She was going to be a mom.


	2. Snoopers

Los Duraznos

Peaches

Esperanza folded clothing in the middle of Peaches. Mama was okay now, but Abuelita remained in Mexico. Miguel was working harder than ever to get Abuelita back, and to keep the family supported. They were trying to figure out a way to break the news to Mama, Hortensia, and Josefina. Isabel was the only other person who knew of her future cousin, and she was sworn to secrecy. She wanted to tell someone, but it was too damn risky! "Anza!" Miguel called happily. Esperanza smiled and waved to him. Miguel had a smile spread across his face. "I think we can tell them." Esperanza's smile faded.

"No." she said sternly. "Its too early."

"But why not?" Miguel sounded like a four year old who wasn't getting candy or to play outside.

"Miguel, don't act like _el bebé,_ a baby. We have to wait!"

"No! If we don't tell them, we might never tell them! They could find out by reading your diary!"

"Miguel, who's carrying this child?"

Miguel sighed. "You."

"So we're waiting." With that, Esperanza walked away. She carried the clothing to the cabin and knocked. No one answered. She knocked again. Still nothing. She scowled as she rested the clothing on the musty floor and turned the knob. It was...cold. Really cold. Curiosity filling her, she bursted through. "Hey, why didn't you-EEK!"

There was Mama and Hortensia, they're eyes glued to the latest filled out page of her diary.

"Mama!" Esperanza screamed. She thought of something to say. "Uh...uh...you shouldn't be reading that!" Esperanza took the book out of Mama's hands and replaced it with her favorite novel.

No one moved.

"You're...pregnant." Mama whispered. The color was drained from her face, and she was shaking.

The book dropped. It flipped around and sputtered as Esperanza quivered in fear. Hortensia glared at the girl and shook her head. "Do you _think_ we can afford another child?" She growled.

"Do you think we wanted to get pregnant? NO! No we didn't. We didn't even expect to do that!" Esperanza's voice was louder now, and she was clearly pissed.

"Well you did! You have to be more careful!"

Esperanza looked astonished. She thought she would explode from such anger. She shut her eyes tight and whispered, "I was as careful as possible. I tried and tried and tried not to get pregnant, but do you really think I could prevent it? No! Do you have something to protect us from the wonders of life that I don't? I don't think so." Esperanza scoffed.

Hortensia rolled her eyes, acting like a teenager. _First Miguel, now his mom?_ Esperanza thought. How was she going to survive being a mother when she can barely keep her composure with Miguel and Hortensia? "Okay, I feel like a mom already!" Esperanza screamed into a pillow that was (conveniently) right next to her. She picked up her diary and left the room, tears staining her delicate face.

Miguel lay in the shade, stressed out. How would he be a father if he couldn't even deal with Esperanza? "I don't know anymore..." Miguel whispered.

"Miguel!" Esperanza called.

Miguel sat up and saw Esperanza speeding towards him. As she got closer, Miguel saw the streaks of tears on his girlfriend's face. "What happened?" He asked as she threw herself in his arms.

"Our little secret is revealed, Miguel."


End file.
